Dental erosion involves demineralization and damage to the tooth structure due to acid attack from nonbacterial sources. Erosion is found initially in the enamel and, if unchecked, may proceed to the underlying dentin. Dental erosion may be caused or exacerbated by acidic foods and drinks, exposure to chlorinated swimming pool water, and regurgitation of gastric acids.
Dental plaque is a sticky biofilm or mass of bacteria that is commonly found between the teeth, along the gum line, and below the gum line margins. Dental plaque can give rise to dental caries and periodontal problems such as gingivitis and periodontitis. Dental caries tooth decay or tooth demineralization caused by acid produced from the bacterial degradation of fermentable sugar.
Oral care compositions which contain stannous ion sources exhibit excellent clinical benefits, particularly in the reduction of gingivitis and in the treatment or prevention of erosive tooth demineralization. Stannous fluoride is well known for use in clinical dentistry with a history of therapeutic benefits over forty years. However, until recently, its popularity has been limited by its instability in aqueous solutions. The instability of stannous fluoride in water is primarily due to the reactivity of the stannous ion (Sn2+). Stannous salts readily hydrolyze above a pH of 4, resulting in precipitation from solution, with a consequent loss of the therapeutic properties.
One way to overcome the stability problems with stannous ions is to limit the amount of water in the composition to very low levels, or to use a dual phase system. Both of these solutions to the stannous ion problem have drawbacks. Low water oral care compositions can be difficult to formulate with desired rheological properties, and dual-phase compositions are considerably more expensive to manufacture and package.
Soluble zinc salts, such as zinc citrate, have been used in dentifrice compositions, but have several disadvantages. Zinc ions in solution impart an unpleasant, astringent mouthfeel, so formulations that provide effective levels of zinc, and also have acceptable organoleptic properties, have been difficult to achieve. Moreover, free zinc ions may react with fluoride ions to produce zinc fluoride, which is insoluble and so reduces the availability of both the zinc and the fluoride. Finally, the zinc ions will react with anionic surfactants such as sodium lauryl sulfate, thus interfering with foaming and cleaning.
Zinc phosphate (Zn3(PO4)2) is insoluble in water, although soluble in acidic or basic solutions, e.g., solutions of mineral acids, acetic acid, ammonia, or alkali hydroxides. See, e.g., Merck Index, 13th Ed. (2001) p. 1812, monograph number 10205. Partly because it is viewed in the art as a generally inert material, zinc phosphate is commonly used in dental cements, for example in cementation of inlays, crowns, bridges, and orthodontic appliances, which are intended to endure in the mouth for many years. Zinc phosphate dental cements are generally prepared by mixing zinc oxide and magnesium oxide powders with a liquid consisting principally of phosphoric acid, water, and buffers, so the cement comprising zinc phosphate is formed in situ by reaction with phosphoric acid.
Thus, there is a need for providing improved stannous ion containing products for treating or preventing erosion of tooth enamel with antimicrobial effectiveness, reducing plaque or treating or controlling gingivitis. There is also a desire for novel anti-microbial compositions that are stable in water and easy to manufacture.